GM: Hacker or Pro
by Anime Ranger
Summary: Maria Leingod is a noob who recently joined S4 League. Upon entering she quickly meets a GM who seems to be hacking for her. What madness will grow from this fayted encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING: This is a purely fictional story based on the game S4 League. Some characters are fictional, while others are not. You have been warned._**

* * *

><p>FLASH!<p>

The sudden burst of white faded out as Maria_Leingod saw the closed space about her. An automatic computerized voice sounded, "Welcome to S4 League! I will need you to test your camera movement. Please look to the screens to the right and to the left." Maria turned right and left; as her view passed the red screens, they turned green. "Good! Now try moving to the Exit to the next area." Maria started a steady jog to the four-posted goal. _Well, this isn't too hard._ Upon entering the goal, the environment again flashed white as Maria was teleported.

In the next area, the voice commanded, "Now try to navigate your self in this maze. Don't get lost!" Maria started into the maze. _Now where's that exit?_

Suddenly, the world went dark; [You don't really think its gonna be that easy do you?]

Maria couldn't see her surroundings, but a strange humanoid figured appeared. In contrast to Maria's Blue and White training outfit, the figure wore completely black, with the exception of two orange stripes running from the shoulder to the waist. On ?his arm lies a checkered sash; his hands were covered with white gloves. But the strangest of all was his ?head; rather his head was completely covered by a helmet with a round grey window that hid his face from view. The figure motioned [follow me and try to keep up]; he then took off sprinting into the darkness. 

_Who was THAT!_

Maria, spurred to chase, followed running as fast as she can. Barely, keeping up Maria saw him port through an Exit. When he did, the darkness lifted. The computer voice was back; "Oh no! Someone has altered the program. Please wait here. An administrator will be coming shortly." 

_Wait? NO WAY! I'm here for an adventure!_ Without warning, Maria sprinted right through the portal.

Again, Maria found herself in darkness.

[Brave of you to follow. Let's see if you can keep up with my moves.] The mysterious figure ran up translucent, neon blue stairs.

Maria shouted, "Wait!" and took off in pursuit. When the figure jumped, she jumped. When he sprinted, she sprinted. She shadowed the figure perfectly. Maria quickly mastered wall jumping, sprinting, and dodging. She even learned how to angle wall jumps to gain distance.

[Hmm. Pretty good.] Maria followed the person into another Exit.

The darkness lifted. Maria saw the person with his back to her. Dragon designs on his shirt formed two letters: GM. 

_Oh man..._

The GM faced Maria; he pointed at two yellow guns down at her feet. [Try to hit me with those before the timer ends]

Maria picked up the guns and 60 seconds appeared in her display. _Sounds too easy. _Suddenly, the timer started; Maria, desperate to score a hit, fired both of her semi-automatic guns simultaneously. She swept her guns from side to side. The GM easily jumped over her sweep. Maria, then tried accurately shooting the GM; no matter how hard she tried, the GM jumped, dodged, and ducked every bullet. 

_40 seconds? Che, I Gotta Hit Him NOW!_

Suddenly, Maria copied the GM's rhythm and flow, shadowed his movement yet again, and fired her guns with pinpoint precision. PISH!

The GM suddenly sprinted to Maria, moving faster than when he was avoiding bullets. He looked like a rock skipping across a lake. In a single movement, the GM brought out his Plasma Sword and stunned Maria.

[Got me in 30 seconds. That's better than most newcomers. You will do well in S4 League. See you around.]

Before Maria could recover, the GM vanished. _Who was that?_ Maria thought. Suddenly, an Exit appeared in front of her; seeing no other way out, Maria went through.

A flash of white and "Thank Goodness. You are OK!" The familiar computer voice expressed concern. "Where were you? My sensors couldn't locate you." "I don't know.." Maria answered. The voice chimed, "Well, it doesn't matter. The abnormality has vanished. Please continue to the next area." Maria noticed that she was at the end of the maze that she ported out of. _Wow, lucky me_. She proceeded to the next area.

After destroying a couple of sentry bots, scoring a simulated touchdown, using shield, and learning of the danger of laser gates, Maria joined the lobby. 

_Wow, the rest of the training session was extremely easy compared to shooting the GM. That moment felt as if I was playing against a real player._ Feeling done for the day, Maria signed out.

In real life, Catherine signed in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thats It for now! plz review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own S4 and all that jazz. I do "own" the character Maria though. Oh and RE: some people in this game are real characters or based on real characters.**

* * *

><p>Awake, Catherine sat up. She brushed her dark brown hair out of her face and looked around with green eyes. She was in the college social hub. Naturally, the college hub had a cafeteria, gym, arcade, hangout spots, tv, and, most importantly, Wi-Fi. In the corner where she hangs out, there were other people on their laptops, both figuratively and literally. That corner had the best wireless signal and, thus, picked up the most gamers. Catherine was one of those gamers. Her friend Jill, who was studying for a midterm at the moment, noticed her awake.<p>

"Ah, you woke up? How was it?"

"Well, I didn't really play much, but I think the world is right. That game is worth its cost."

"Which is what? Zero dollars and some megabytes?"

"Haha. True. It's very interesting. MMO's generally don't last further than 5 years. Especially F2P ones."

"Well. It's a good thing it became government sponsored, right?"

Before I joined, I did background research. "If you mean the few dollars that the world government pitch in to keep it barely operable." _Is half a million dollars a little? Oh well._ "Most of its revenue comes from avid players who buy AP and ads for other companies."

"Most games take revenue from ads nowadays."

"Good point. Well, I gotta go to class. Bye."

They hugged. "Bye."

Careful not to wake anyone sleeping, Catherine left the Hub, then preceded to class, trying to ignore other guys staring at her. Being a gamer, Catherine was naturally food deprived, playing games instead of eating. This gave her a slim figure compared to most girls; in fact, she looked like a 15 year-old rather than an 18 year-old.

Entering a near brain-dead state in class, she thought of the growth of S4 league as a game. Starting out a modestly interesting game, its popularity has grown to be worldwide. People from all over the world is playing S4. This popularity further increased when the Korean Server joined the rest of the world. Catherine was one of those people who just learned about it recently; specifically, she heard about it from a friend named Andrew, known as A-Man ingame. She liked the gameplay style, the graphics, and the anime-like theme.

After class and homework and nightly activities before sleeping, Cathy brought out her laptop and her handy gaming device. The device in question is the Subconcious Neuro-Controller, which is recently released product that allowed people to operate their laptops while sleeping. Looking a lot like sunglasses with a small pillow to support the head, the SNC was responsible for all the sleeping college students who play computer games, including the students in the Hub Corner. Ideally, people could use it for studying and work; on the other hand, who would want to study or work while sleeping? People like to enjoy their sleep, so MMO's, computer games, and late night internet surfing ended up being the best use for it. The SNC almost directly hooks up the user to the PC or MAC and thus provides more control.

_Thank god for playing games in my sleep. How in the world did people get by without this?_

Cathy entered the dark depths of sleep, all cloaked in darkness. Gradually, her subconscious surroundings turned white. Mentally selecting S4 League, Maria_Leingod logged in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! Again i don't own s4 or any other chars other than Maria, Getch, and A-Man. Oh and this is the last chapter for a long time so sit tight. Another ones on the way. Anyway enjoy! Oh! And SORRY Gamodenfor stealing ur myPanel idea. Honestly, what I had in my fic was basically the same thing, just lacking a really cool name. THX THOUGH!**

* * *

><p>Maria stepped into the wide room known as the Main Lobby. Over the years, S4 discarded the old room list look and made it more social. In fact, S4 League seemed to be a shootersocial MMO rather than being pure shooter. There was so much character interaction ingame that this new feature was added.

The Main Lobby resembled an inside of a club, without the drugs. The Lobby was covered with chairs and tables; in the center, there was a dance floor. With the advent of the Subconscious Neuro-controller, more character controls were added ingame. People had a more direct control of their gaming avatar. In the front of the Lobby was a DJ set. DJ Stochasticity was winning the crowd with trance, house, and electronic hits. To the left were panels showing the automated shop that allowed one to buy items and view current events. To the right was a wall cover with panels showing rooms where eSpers can meet, shoot, talk, jump, or anything else. People covered the floor and the upstairs balcony. _Wow! This is definitely a sign of popularity._

_Rule one of any MMO shooter. Check your inventory to see what you got._ Opening her myPanel, Maria saw that she had the standard clothing set that everyone seemed to be wearing. Checking her weapons, Maria found training PS and SMG as well as a standard Duel SMG and a standard PS, each for 10 hrs. She noticed that she also had a Duel Semi-Auto Rifle, permanent. _Hmm. I guess I'll start by equipping all the standard weps first._ After configuring her eSper, she was confronted by two guys.

"Hey, BB. Lets say u come with us into a room of love."

Maria had her guard up. "Well, u guys should kno. Ima guy." This tactic usually works well enough.

The other one grew weary. "Dude, I think we should ditch this guy."

"U kidding? I dont care about the actual gender. Only the eSper one. Now what say u and I get a room?" Yeah, it usually worked. _Damn_

"Ok u guys. Stop haggling the nub. Hes with me." It was level 39, A-Man, coming to Maria's rescue.

The pushy guy isn't about to be cowed. "Really? Wat makes u think we cant make a couple of friends? It isnt ur business."

A-Man countered, "It is my business. I kno Maria irl. Do not make me report ur ass."

The weary guy caved. "Come on Getch, let's get out of here."

Reluctantly, Getch and his friend left.

"Whew. Itsa good thing those creeps didn't know u were really a girl. They would have never left."

"Thanks Andy. R guys here all like that?"

"Naw. Those guys r probably middle school students with no morals. Most guys in S4 r decent."

They friended each other on S4.

Maria smiled. "^^ my first friend"

"Lol. Hey u wanna join a room? U still need to be more acquainted with playing."

"Yea sure."

The two headed to the room panels.

"Andy, u choose."

"Ok, lets go into that room"

**Neden-1**

Whisper from A-Man: Wow, good thing we ended up on the same team, but our team is doing kinda bad. 38-45 Lets turn it around.

Maria ran off, running up a slope, where she saw a red guy standing between double gates shooting her teammate on a roof. Equipping her SMG's, Maria sprayed bullets at the red's head. Within a second, he died.

_Rule two of any MMO shooter. Never stand and shoot._

Seeing another red coming from behind, she ran through the double gates and wall jumped onto the warehouse roof. The red who was chasing her was suddenly blasted and killed by her rooftop teammate, who had a strange dragon head as a weapon.

Maria: Thx! :o

Xero: No prob.

Turning right, Maria ran off the roof and up a flight of stairs to a clearing. Behind her, the two reds guys who she had seen earlier appeared. In front of her, a red girl stood with a baton and gauntlet weapon. Xero fell off the tall roof burning in green fire. They all converged on her. _Crap _

Pulling out her PS, Maria dashed attacked to the red girl, who hid behind her gauntlet. All of a sudden, Maria was stunned, frozen in her tracks. _Double Crap_

Then, the three red eSpers died to a flash of blue bullets. Maria turned to see A-Man with a guitar-like weapon.

A-Man: U should really be more careful.

Suddenly, A-Man flew, hit by a blue laser. Maria felt a crushing force collide with the side of her head. Having an out of body experience, Maria saw her body dissolve in green flames.

A-Man: Sniper? Are u serious?

Maria (Whisper): Let me handle him.

A-Man: Fine. Try not to die .

On respawn, Maria found herself in the warehouse. _Ok, the shot came from over the sewers._

Exiting the warehouse, Maria sprinted across the rickety bridge to a group of boxes. She peeked around a box to get a better look. _One guy with a sniper gun. Another guy keeping watch. Two sentry guns to prevent anyone from getting nearby. Looks like I'll have to do this from long range._

Pulling out her duel semi-rifles, Maria took aim and sprayed the two reds. Their lives ended with them burning in green flames.

Maria was then thrown about 10 feet by the girl with the gauntlet weapon, who snuck up on Maria from behind.

The red girl yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKERR," and proceeded to pound Maria into oblivion. That is attempted to pound Maria into oblivion, because half a second later, she was blown up by Xero's dragon gun.

Maria: OMG. THX AGAIN.

Xero: lol np

And with another triple kill from A-Man, more blown up eSpers courtesy of Xero, and Maria killing another eSper, the game ended with Maria's side winning.

Maria: Well that was a good match.

The other team left, shouting things like, "HACKER!" "WE'RE GONNA REPORT U!" and "U SHOULD JUST LEAVE S4!"

Maria: Wat the? Why did they leave?

Xero: Looks like they see you as a hacker.

Maria: HOW SO? I DON'T KNOW ANY HACKS.

A-Man: Well maybe its cause of that Duel Semi-Rifle. They don't exist ingame.

Maria: Wait REALLY? I got it as a part of my start up kit.

A-Man: NO WAY? I WAS THINKING SKIN HACK ON SMG CAUSE PPL LOVE TO CUSTOM WEPS. BUT THIS IS INCREDIBLE. How long?

Maria: Permenent? .

A-Man and Xero: WTF! PERM? DO U KNOW THE STATS?

Maria: nooooo? .

A-Man: Lemme check.

A-Man scanned Maria's inventory and equipment.

A-Man: Holy Shet!

Maria: WHAT?

A-Man: They're FP :O

Xero: NO WAY.

Maria: Wats FP?

Xero: FP weapons resemble normal weapons with different skin and enhanced abilities. People with FP weps hit harder, run faster, and live longer. My Dragonade is one. A-Man's Guitar Gauss is another.

A-Man: U usually get FP weapons by buying I-Caps with PEN or G-Caps with AP. The only two that r different are the Taser Sword and the Crow Counter Sword, which u need coupons to buy. Coupons, ironically, come from I-and G-caps. There's an FP for every normal wep, except for Storm Bat.

Xero: A-Man, didn't u hear bout the experimental FP Bat?

A-Man: Yea, but I doubt they r gonna release it.

Xero: Well I hear that all GMs get one.

A-Man: Lol well if they were overruling dictators, then this might be bad. Luckily, they r fair ^^

Maria: OH YEA! Hey u guys did the tutorial right?

Xero and A-Man: Yea?

Maria: Well in the middle of the tutorial, a guy with a GM costume pops up!

Xero: Yea that happens. So?

A-Man: Yea It's a part of the programming?

Maria: Really? U had to follow him?

Xero and A-Man: Yes

Maria: And he gave u a challenge?

A-Man: Wait, I didnt have to go through that. What happened?

Maria told them about the tutorial hacker.

Xero: So there's a professional hacker running around.

A-Man: This is serious.

Maria: Well we can't tell for sure if he is good or bad yet.

A-Man: I know but I cant tell if he's trying to get u banned by giving you hacked weapons. Assuming that the Duel Semi-Rifle is hacked by that guy.

Maria: Who else could it be? I used these guns against that guy.

Xero: Can u get rid of them?

Maria: Nope. I cant trash em. :P But I wanna keep em anyways.

A-Man: Why?

Maria: I feel like it's a kind of Mark. And that the GM hacker is waiting for me to grow in S4. Like I have potential or something.

Xero: well thats up to you. Besides, ur better than most noobs I see.

Maria: lol I have experience.

Xero: Really? Well lemme friend u. and u too A-Man.

A-Man: Sure thing.

Maria: two friends ^^

A-Man: Man this is too much for a night. Ima get some shuteye. Night Maria! See you tomorrow.

Xero: Im logging out too. Bye Maria.

Maria: Bye you two! Take care!

As the two vanished, leaving Maria the only one in the room. _Am I really destined for something in this game? ... Naw no way._

Maria headed to the main lobby. At about 3 am, the lobby was not as crowded as before. Maria took up a table in a corner and brought up a menu screen on her myPanel as well as a tutorial of each wep, studying them closely.

Little did she know, a dark figure sitting near the edge of the balcony was watching her. _Hehe. GJ, little flower. Let's see what you can pull off in S4.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End chapy 3 xD well i'd better find time to get working on chpter 4. THX FOR READING!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

KK I dont own S4! But if it ever goes down... THX SAVA FOR REVIEWING!

Sava: Heres the 4th chapy.. dont kill me. :

* * *

><p>The next night, Maria logged on. In the lobby, she checked her friend list. Both Xero and A-Man were offline.<p>

_Andy's got midterms. Xero's out. Looks like I'm going in solo._

Checking her inventory, Maria was surprised and relieved that the Duel-Semis were still there.

_Great! I guess I'll keep this set-up for now._

Entering a room at random, Maria felt more than confident to take on any challenge.

**Station-2**

Maria landed behind a block and some blue lasers. _So this is Touchdown mode_._ Blue lasers are safe. Reds are not_.

Running out of the base, Maria was instantaneously blasted back by a blue light, dropping her health to zero. _Damned random sniper. _**Tenz railed Maria**

Tenz: Lol Hey Getch. Ur crossdressing friend is here. Haha and her bud A-Man doesn't seem to be around.

Getch: How u doin love? Hehe ima enjoy this.

_Shet. Did I really join the room of Getch and his wimpy sidekick?_

She quickly scanned the leaderboard. Getch was strangely enough in 1st while Tenz was in 2nd.

_Wow they actually got skill._

Then, Maria noticed that it was 4 v 5, her side losing. _Crap. My teammates are rookies._ Maria noted Tenz's rail gun. 

_K it's powerful and accurate, but the best way to dodge it is with erratic movement. Let's go!_

She ran out of her base and bunny down the stairs. Tenz launched two more beams in rapid succession. Fortunately, they missed Maria by inches. 

_How did he increase the rate of fire on the rail? Hack?_ Not willing to call out the "hack", Maria pulled out her Duel-Semis and shot down the 3 red noobs, who were camping in the train. 

_So only Tenz and Getch are the ones who have some skill. This might be easier after all._

Then she felt a crushing blow from behind. Reacting quickly, Maria dodged to avoid smashing into the train wall. Getch had uppercut her with a strange, spiky, black CS. _Another FP im guessing?_

Remembering A-Man's words from last night, Maria realizes that Getch was using a Crow CS. _Time to kill this playboy._ Pulling out her PS, Maria dash attacked Getch, only to be stunned by Getch's Revenge. _Again? Really? I gotta stop doing that._ And with another crushing blow from Getch, Maria saw her body burn in green flames. During Maria's recovery, Getch grabbed the fumbi and scored a touchdown, making the score 4-7, Maria's side losing. _So that's how Touchdown works. _

Suddenly Maria's side gained one more member, ShineFox. _Wow we got a pro? For reals?_

ShineFox: Ok guys. This is an extremely one sided match. How my team gained 4 points, I have no idea. I just know that you guys are going down.

Getch (who never backs down): NO WAY! UR SO GOING DOWN. BET THAT PRO STATUS IS JUST FOR SHOW. WELL I'LL SHOW YOU.

ShineFox: ...

ShineFox: *sigh*

When the next round started, the pro took off, wall jumping down the stairs, grabbing the fumbi; he did a trick to climb the bridge and score a goal. All before Getch approached the train.

Shine: Should I go a little slower? (^(O.O)™

Getch: thats it. Time to play defensively.

Shine [Team]: Ok guys. I have no idea how im gonna make the next score. Someone take care of the sniper and ima take care of getch. While getch is occupied, grab the ball and ramp to the goal. Got it?

Maria [Team]: K I got the sniper

Blue 3 [Team]: Right and I'll grab the ball.

ROUND START!

Maria ran to the wall in front of the goal. She pulled out her Duel Semis and aimed for Tenz. Tenz was jumping around trying to snipe Shine. _Oh no you don't._ Maria fired and within three seconds, Tenz fell to the ground burning in green fire. At about the same time, Shine defeated Getch and ran up the stairs and jumped over the red lasers. _You could do that?_ Maria shot anyone foolish enough standing still on the other side of the field. Shine invaded the enemy base and killed anyone aiming for the ball carrier and Blue 3 ran to score a touchdown.

_6-7 Yes! We're catching up!_

At the start of the next round, ShineFox went actively after Getch. However, after eliminating Getch, he was instantaneously sniped by Tenz.

Maria: Oh shet! Sorry Shine! Not paying attention!

Then, Blue 3 tried to do the same jump that Shine did, only to fail miserably, resetting the ball. Both Shine and Getch respawned and ran after the ball. This time, when Maria saw Tenz aim for Shine, she blasted Tenz to oblivion. Shine grabbed the ball and ran up the ramp away from Getch. Maria decided to run across the bridge and support Shine from the red side. She stood in front of the goal and shot past Shine to prevent Getch from getting any closer. Getch thinking that he could survive Maria's barrage ran straight behind Shine. However, he miscalculated and it costed him his life. _Headshots bish!_

**Score: 7-7**

Shine: Ok last point.

Getch: We'll see about that.

At the start of the next round, Maria ran out and scanned the field for Tenz. She easily eliminated the three reds running aimlessly around on the other side, but she couldn't see Tenz or Getch. Then, she saw all four of her teammates come up on the kill list. _Damn. Tenz ran to the train?_

Shine: Shield... I should've seen that coming.

Maria saw Getch running up the stairs and Tenz aiming for her head. Quickly, She ducked and underneath Tenz's rail beam. Switching to her PS, Maria jumped and slammed down on Getch, just before Getch could run into the goal. Then, she slashed Getch into her blue laser.

**Ball reset**

Maria ran down the stairs, just as Tenz was retreating in to the train. _Crap, he's gonna camp._ She ran into the train, praying that Tenz would miss, only to be stunned by a sentry nell.

_Why is getting stunned becoming so annoying?_ Down the train, Tenz aimed his rail at her.

Tenz: SAY GOODNI...

Tenz's last words were cut off when ShineFox came around and omnislashed him from the side.

Maria ran forward.

Maria: THX

Shine: ummmm... run? U got the ball?

Maira: oh.

Maria noticing her dropping SP bar and the white fumbi above her head, decided to run up the stairs.

Shine: Why do all noobs insist on trying to jump if they cant?

Shine decided to eliminate the 3 reds who respawned and try to keep the ball spawn.

Maria, about to do the jump that Shine did, noticed that her SP bar was way to low._ Dangit what now?_ Looking up the stairs, she saw an area where the laser stops on the right side. _Might as well_. She hopped over to the other side of the stairs. Then, feeling a little crazy, she jumped over the stairs in to open space, and immediately turned left. 

_MADE IT! So scary, so scary._ She saw Shine on the bridge providing cover fire.

Shine: GO!

Maria ran, wishing she could run a little faster. Coming with an idea, she pulled out her PS and dashed the last few feet in to the goal.

TOUCHDOWN

Game win: 8-7

Shine: Haha that was kinda close.

Getch: ... Shine, Maria, you two are gonna PAY.

Tenz: I think we should jet.

And with that Tenz and Getch left.

Maria decided that it was a good time to leave too. In the main lobby, she walked over to her corner from last night and sat down. She checked her friends again; Xero had logged on but he was in a game. _Hmmm..._ Shine walked up.

Shine: That was a good play you made.

Maria: Haha. I was trying to copy you but I ran out of SP so I had to find a different way up.

Shine: Wow. Was that the first time you tried that jump?

Maria: Yea.

Shine: ... U know ur pretty good for a newbie.

Maria: lol I've been told. I played against Xero yesterday

Shine: Xero? Yea he's a decent player.. I know him. Here lemme add you on my friend list.

Maria: Sure. Oh btw do you know how tenz shot 2 rails really fast? Was it hack?

Shine: Oh that? Naw.. Just a trick called airhugging.. Look it up.. Now those Duel-Semis... Thats a hack :/

Maria: I didn't do it! I just found em in my inventory when I started.

Shine: Really? Hmmm well. I guess its not ur fault. S4 league has gone through many changes.. I guess this is one of its bug. There are a few ppl running around with interesting weapons..

Shine was just about to leave when he added one more thing.

Shine: Oh I hear a tournament is coming up. You might wanna check it out. And while your at it, invest in a better skill. That Half HP Mastery wont get you far.

Maria: Sure thing. Thanx :3

And with that Shine left.

Maria brought up a screen of skills.

_Now what to choose? _

_HP Mastery? Naw.. _

_Metallic? Useful, but not me. _

_Block? Also not me. Wait, whats that one?_

... _Perfect._

* * *

><p>4th chapter done! Try to guess which skill she chose ;3<p>

_Hint: its not Metallic_

It took me all summer to write this chapy, so dont expect one anytime soon. (ima lazy writer)

BUT i will try to make a chpter 5. xD_  
><em>


End file.
